rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Konoka Konoe
Konoka Konoe (近衛 木乃香, lit. Konoe Konoka), is a fictional character from the manga series, Mahou Sensei Negima! created by Ken Akamatsu. The 13th student in Japanese alphabetical order of class 2/3-A, she is the cheerful, helpful and slightly naive roommate of Asuna Kagurazaka (and likewise her teacher Negi Springfield). Konoka is tied with several powerful magical organizations (her father is the chief of the Kansai magic association and was a member of Nagi Springfield's "Crimson Wings", her grandfather is the dean of Mahora Academy), yet she was sent away to be kept in the dark about her heritage of magic. However, she eventually discovers her heritage and allies with Negi in order to release it to her fullest potential. She is also extremely notable for a close relationship with her classmate/guardian Setsuna Sakurazaki. She is sometimes shown in the manga dressed similar to white mages from the Final Fantasy series. History Konoka is a cheerful and caring girl who lives with Asuna Kagurazaka and Negi Springfield. If anything, she is the mediator of the group, being both Asuna's best friend and Negi's biggest supporter. She appears to be the "mother" of the trio in the living facility, choosing to help, cook and look after Negi while putting up with the harsh comments Asuna made towards the child teacher. She first appeared as one of the first students Negi encountered (along with Asuna) from the moment he arrived at Mahora Academy. However compared to Asuna, Konoka took the idea of having a child teacher much better and did her part in helping him get accustomed to life at his new school. Early on, Konoka did not interact as much with Negi compared to Asuna and several others. However, after Negi's encounter with Evangeline, Konoka began to interact more with Negi. Negi learned about Konoka's association with the Kansai Magic Association and he was asked to protect her on their journey there. Yet for Chamo, Negi's perverted ermine partner, saw this as a chance to make Konoka become a Pactio partner and get more "Ermine Dollars" in the process although it failed when Konoka kissed Negi by his cheek, which creates a Botched Card. However, it also caused the magic in her blood to awaken. Once in Kyoto, Konoka found herself as a massive target for several supernatural warriors, hoping to use her for their own purposes. With her in danger, Negi, along with Asuna and Setsuna, were forced to fight back against the invaders while protecting Konoka from capture. However, one of these encounters had forced her to release her dormant magical abilities unexpectedly to save Setsuna from a possibly disabling attack. With Konoka's powers finally revealed, the evil mages captured her and use her to awaken a powerful demon, forcing Negi's squadron to rescue Konoka and even forcing Evangeline to come to Kyoto to stop the threat. In the end, Konoka eventually became a heroine when she kissed Negi directly on the lips, using her dormant healing skills to save Negi from petrification, and likewise made her become Negi's fourth Pactio partner. After they returned from Kyoto, Konoka was captured yet again along with some of the girls that were involved with Negi by an old man named Wilhelm and the Slime sisters, only for them to escape and assist Negi in the battle, with her rescuing Setsuna from the watery cell that she was being held in. During the Mahora Festival, she along with Negi and some of the other girls had become trapped in the future where Chao had succeeded in revealing magic to the world. However, the group managed to return to the past to stop Chao's plan. Currently, Konoka along with Negi, Setsuna, and some of their friends are at the Magic World. Role in Rakenzarn Konoka appears in the game alongside her friends Asuna, Setsuna, Nodoka, Kazumi, and Makie at Chapter 6. Like the rest of her classmates, she embarked on a journey to find their missing teacher, Negi, and their other friend Axel. She and her group eventually meet Axel who, at that point, has joined Kyuu's brigade. Konoka easily befriends the group including Nina. After the brigade sets off to save Negi, Konoka joins the brigade, assisting them with her healing magic. One good example is during the rescue mission, as she joins Kite's team and heals them whenever they're wounded. Support In Version 2, Konoka is a Supporter. As a "Heal" type, she is able heal all party members and even cure them of status ailments. What makes her a valuable Supporter is that she can heal the party's Rune Points as well. The major drawback is that her healing magic costs a lot of Soul Points. Gallery Konoka (in kimono).jpg Konoka2.jpg Konoka1.jpg Trivia *Konoka was originally a potential Date character. If players did date her, this would have caused Setsuna to become jealous and attempt to stop their relationship. However, she was scrapped. Category:Mahou Sensei Negima Category:Support